What's happening?
by Blandade
Summary: Peter goes through some pretty big changes... Mostly Peter, possible future Peter/Olivia.


"There is nothing wrong with you, Peter!"

Walter had been examining him for hours. For several days now, Peter had been feeling strange. Well, stranger than usual, anyway. On a job like his, you can never feel entirely normal.

It started out as simple headaches. Then it got worse. He started seeing things. It seemed to him that things moved around him without him touching them. The irrational theory would've been that he was telekinetic. But it didn't make sense. He had a new view on things now, after everything he had seen, but even so, it didn't seem logical. And Peter was very keen on logic. He had an IQ of 190 and it kind of made him a skeptic when it came to the beliefs of paranormal. Till recently, everything could've been explained by science.

"Well, it doesn't feel like it." Peter was starting to get frustrated. When even his own father, who was a genius scientist, couldn't figure it out, something must've been very wrong.

"Do you have any pie? I would like some pie. Maybe I will make some later, after I autopsy that poor man who Olivia brought in earlier. Apparently, he was liquefied. How interesting is that, right?"

W_ell, my father had always had a good timing._

"Fine, you do that. I'll go find Olivia. I want to know the details of that case. I'm going insane of boredom." Maybe that was the problem. They hadn't had a new case for weeks now. He had gotten used to all the craziness after all. Maybe he just needed something to distract him from his own mind.

"You know, you two should make babies. They could turn out very special. With your mind and Olivias strength and all..."

_Yes, he was certainly awkward as well. _

"Walter, would you stop that! Your attempts to pair us up are getting very old. It's not gonna happen."

_That's too bad. _

***

Olivia was in her office. She was concentrating on a file. It was usual, she was very dedicated to her work.

_How is it possible? I still doesn't stop to amaze me what science can do in the hands of crazy scientists._

"Shit, I shouldn't forget that one of those crazy scientists is in the next room helping me.." She tended to talk to herself when she was frustrated.

"Well, I don't think Walter would appreciate you calling him crazy." Peter laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just thinking out loud. This case is making my head hurt. Maybe you could take a look?Your brain has a litter more juice than mine.."

She sounded hopeful.

"Oh I would, but my head is already killing me. I think something is wrong but Walter semms to think I'm perfect!"

Now Olivia looked at him closely. He did look tired and he had dark circles under his eyes.

_But he is still handsome._

Olivia liked Peter, but she would never admit it to herself, not to mention to Peter himself.

"Oh, you look like shit, sorry for the expression. What happened to you?"

Olivia looked genuinely concerned.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm losing my mind. Please give me something else to think about. Otherwise I'm afraid I'll end up like my father: locked up in a mental institution."

"Okay, I do need help with that one. It's even weirder that most of our cases."

Olivia handed him a file. It wasn't very thick, only a few pages long.

"Seems like you don't have a lot of information. How do you intend to crack this one?"

"Oh, I don't know. With your and your father's help, hopefully. I just don't kn...Peter? Are you alright? What's happening?

Peter's face was pale and it had a pained expression. It looked like he was in a lot of pain. He didn't respond to Olivia. He was standing up when it started, but now his legs gave up. He fell to the floor and took his head between his hands. A small scream escaped his lips but it was smothered by the sound of Olivias desk falling over. He had grabbed it when he started to fall but it gave up under him and fell over. The sound reached Walter and he came rushing in. Olivia was stunned and didn't know what to do. She wasn't used to seeing Peter like that. He was always so guarded, never showing much emotion, except anger. She didn't know what to do. Only after Walter shouted at her was she able to move and go to help.

She reached down to help Walter pick him up, when something flew past her head. It was her lamp. How was it possible? There was no one there to throw it. She decided to ignore it, but then another object hit her on her back. She looked around to see where it had came from and saw something amazing. All her stuff was flying around the room.

_What is causing it? I've never seen anything like it!_

Then she looked at Peter, who was still cramping on the floor.

_Was it possible? He did mention something about things moving on their own a few days ago..._

She decided to think about it after they help him get rid of the pain. They took Peter between them and carried him to the lab. Things started to move there as well, but not as many and not as fast as in her office. It seemed to be passing. They but Peter on the examining table and Walter started to work, at the same time mumbling to himself something about _impossible_ and _unnatural_.

Suddenly Peter went limp and all the things moving around them fell to the floor. It seemed to be over, but what was it in the first place? Whatever it was, it seemed to be linked to Peters headaches.

"Can you hear me? Peter! Can you hear me?"

Walter was shouting at him. Peter wasn't responding, but then Olivia pinched him. Peter opened his eyes and sat up.


End file.
